Hidden Treasure
by A.Friend410
Summary: Astrid teaches Hiccup something about the gift his mother left and he ends up cherishing the mother's gift even more.


**A/n: Okay so you actually have to read the one shot Saying Goodbye to know why this gift is important to Hiccup.**

**Hidden Treasure**

Hiccup was humming softly while he was cleaning up his room when he heard a knock. Turning towards the entrance he smiled, "Hey there Astrid."

She waltz in returning the smile, "Hey Hiccup what are you doing in here?" she took a look around and noticed his work that he had accomplished so far.

"Oh Dad said my room was becoming a fire hazard with all the paper lying around, so I'm organizing it," he explained picking up another sketch and looking it over to decided whether or not to keep it.

"Need help?"

He gave her a smirk and tossed the paper into a bucket he was holding, "that would be very much appreciated my lady." She got right to work.

About thirty minutes and they were making some progress, Astrid more than Hiccup since he did not want to throw away any of his ideas. While working she caught sight of something sitting on his desk. Now Astrid had been in Hiccup's room plenty of times, but in all those times, she had never noticed this. She picked it up and smiled as she called out to him, "I never knew you collected these."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Collect what?" he asked until the teen realized it was the figurine that his mother had given him, "oh that was a gift from my mom before well yeah." He trailed off making both their eyes stare at their feet.

"Well," she started, "they're called Hidden Treasures."

Hiccup looked up at her, "why are they called that?"

"That's simple," she began to twist the brass deer with all her might trying to pull off the polish wood it stood on.

"No Astrid! Wait! You're going to break!" he started to panic, but before he could stop her she pulled the buck off making his face fall, "it, never mind."

She only smiled and explained it further to him so he was not so upset, "see in the wooden petal stool the animal sits on there's a hole where you can put a keep sake or small knickknack." The blonde-haired woman handed it over to her boyfriend smiling, "looks like you already knew that though."

His green eyes widen as he peered down at the box and saw something folded up small enough to fit inside. While staring at it he quietly asked his girl, "Astrid can you please leave?" She gave him a puzzling look and wondered what was wrong, but he reassured her, "please I just need to be alone right now."

She only nodded and left deciding to go check on Stormfly in the mean time.

The auburn teen just stared at the piece of paper for the longest time before he moved over to his desk to set it down only to stare at it more. Finally, with shaking hands and a deep breath of courage he reached for the folded parchment inside the wood. He gingerly unfolded the paper and as it slowly started to unravel the more, he noticed it was getting harder to breathe. When the paper laid on the desk unfolded, he started to recognize the drawing that had done when he was little. It was of him and his mother. She was holding him tightly as he used all his might to wiggle free of her grasp. Despite all the charred edges and a couple of small holes, the picture was still readable. The lad picked up the sketch to examine it closely only to find that when the light had caught behind it there was something written on its back. Hiccup immediately flipped it over only to leave him completely stunned. Behind his picture was his name written in his mother's handwriting along with a letter from her. Out of curiosity and a little bit of fear he began to read her words.

_ Hiccup, my little trouble maker. I need to tell you a few things and sadly one of them is that I am not as brave as you think I am since I cannot even tell my little boy this in person. Second, I'm sorry that I stole your drawing I just wanted to keep you close to me when I was on my voyages. Now though I need to tell you something very important. Hiccup when leaving this morning I noticed something that I wish I didn't see. My son you are beginning to change into a young man, though I know this was to come I just never thought it would happen when you are eight. I suppose it is mine and your father's fault that this had happen with putting so much pressure on you that no other child has. However, the main reason I wrote this letter Hiccup is that no matter what you do in your life be proud of it and we will be proud of you in return and I know that one day you will stand just as tall like the stag does on this wooden box._

_ I love you my creative little trouble maker - Mom._

Hiccup didn't realize he had been crying until he felt the water start to fall off his freckled cheek and he quickly wiped them away hoping none of them fell on the paper. He kept rereading the words and brushing the tears back, unable to wrap his head around the fact that he could have done anything in his life to make his mother proud as long as he was happy. He pushed the paper back and pressed his for head into his palms and began to cry out of sheer joy and sadness.

Stoick picked that time to come home and as he walked, up into his son's room and was met with the sight of his well-grown son crying on his desk. His parent instincts took over as he rushed to see what was wrong and was answered with the boy pointing to the letter. The chief began to read it and when finished he fought back his own tears and placed a hand on the kid's shoulder. In a softer gentler tone the father spoke, "she's right you know. We would have been proud at whatever you did Hiccup."

"I know dad," he sniffled trying to hide the red from his eyes, "it's just her actually saying something like that." The father squeezed his shoulder signally he understood. At that exact moment, a large black scaled dragon strolled his way into the bedroom and made his way to his metal slab of a bed. Before resting his head down he looked over to his rider in concern, but getting told he was okay the Night Fury went to take a short nap. The rider looked over at Toothless and spoke to his father, "Think she would have guessed it was training dragons?"

The father shook his head, "never in a million years."

They bother laughed and Hiccup flipped the parchment on the picture side and nailed it on his wall above his desk. He took the Hidden Treasure statue she gave him putting it back together and placed it right underneath his drawing of them. Stoick patted his back and left the boy alone for the time being. The auburn teen leaned in his chair staring at the family portrait for a bit and before he continued his previous chore he whispered, "Thanks mom."

**A/n: Okay that's it there goes the One Shot story line between Hiccup and his mom, though I'm wondering if I should have just put the stories together under one name oh well too late for that. I hope everyone enjoyed this story. Please review.**


End file.
